The family takes a trip
by Airplane Crazy
Summary: Edited-Giselle flies on a plane for the first time.


Enchanted: The Family takes a vacation.  
I love airplanes a lot and so I wanted to write this story. It's my first ever fanfic so give me a break. It is kind of long and boring and I apologize.  
Story:  
Intro So Giselle had been married to Robert for a few months and Rob suggests that they go to Hawaii. ⌠Oh that sounds wonderful.■ Which manhole do we go to?■ asked Giselle, who figured that since she came out of a manhole when she came from Andalasia, that manholes take people anywhere. ⌠We don't go through manholes to get to faraway places, Giselle," said Rob. ⌠We have to take something called an airplane. It's kinda like a bird but way bigger and it's made of metal and it goes very high and fast." "Ohh that sounds like fun,■ says Giselle. Over the next few months, Giselle learns a lot about airplanes and about Hawaii and she becomes more excited.

Chapter 1: At the airport

The big day arrives and Rob, Giselle, and Morgan arrived at Newark Liberty International Airport to catch their flight. They picked up their boarding passes and Giselle wondered where her bag was going and Rob said that they have to put it in a special area under where all the passengers sit. ⌠When we get to the airplane, I will show you where they actually go,■ Rob said. Then they had to get in another line for security. ⌠What is this line for?" Giselle asks. "They have to make sure we aren't going to bring anything on the airplane that is going to hurt anyone.■ ⌠Why would someone do that?■ asks Giselle. "I don't know, some people are just mean." ⌠What if we have a mean person on our airplane??■ Giselle got worried. Rob comforted her. ⌠Don't worry, there are millions of airplanes in the air right now and there have rarely been problems. We will be just fine.■ After security, Giselle gets all excited and runs to a random gate area. Rob runs after her, but she stops quickly. She hesitates, trying to find the right airplane, knowing that it is a Continental flight. Problem is, Continental planes are everywhere in Newark. ⌠They all say Continental. How do we know which one is ours?" Giselle wondered. Rob looks at the boarding passes. ⌠Our ticket says we have to go to a certain gate and our airplane will be at that gate. That gate number is C128." It was 11:45am at this time, and boarding did not begin until 12:50pm for a 1:30pm departure. The three went and had lunch, then walked around, looking at all the airplanes. Big ones, small ones, propeller planes and jets. Rob showed Giselle where the bags went under the plane, and he showed her where they pump fuel into the plane and also the catering truck. Giselle was amazed. She was even more amazed as she watched airplanes take off and land on the runways. Morgan liked watching the planes too but she got bored and was impatiently wondering when it was time to get on the airplane.

Chapter 2: The flight

"Attention all passengers for Continental flight 15 with non-stop service to Honolulu we are now boarding at gate C128. First class passengers board first, please.", was heard over the loudspeaker. Rob told Giselle that first class was a nicer way to travel and you had to pay more for it. Soon it was their turn to board. Rob gave Giselle her boarding pass and told her to give it to the woman at the door. She did, and the woman gave her the little part back. Rob said she should hang on to that little part so she would remember her first plane ride. The three of them found their seats in row 32. As they moved to their row, Giselle noted in awe how big the wing looked and also wondered why there were all these doors but only one for entry. Rob said these were in case they had to get out of the airplane in a hurry. Giselle got nervous again, but Rob said, ⌠Like I said before, millions of airplanes take off and land safely every day with no problems."When they got to their seats, Morgan took the window, Giselle sat next to her, and Rob across the aisle from Giselle in the middle section of seats. Giselle looked at the safety card but wasn't so worried this time, because she knew that if there was a problem, they would know what to do. She buckled up and paid attention to the safety brief. The airplane pushed back right on schedule and soon the engines started. The airplane started to taxi to the runway. "When are we going to fly?" Giselle asks. Rob explains that they have to taxi to the runway, which is a strip of road where airplanes can safely accelerate quickly until they can get air under the wings to lift them into the air. Suddenly they stop taxiing. "Hey why are we stopping?" asks Giselle. The pilot comes over the PA and says that they are 4th in line for takeoff. Eventually it is their turn to takeoff and Giselle and Morgan are both excited when the engines roar and the plane begins accelerating down the runway, faster and faster until it goes into the air. Giselle and Morgan look out the window at the ground below them, which gets smaller and smaller. As the plane goes higher, she notices that they aren't going fast anymore, or so it seems. Rob says that it's because of the fact that the airplane is so high it just seems like they are going slow. They are actually going a lot faster than when they had lifted off. The meal service starts and Giselle is introduced to the tray-table. Rob also shows her the video entertainment system and she and Morgan enjoy watching a movie together.

Chapter 3: The landing

After 10 hours of movies, watching the map and seeing where they are in the world, and taking a nap, Morgan and Giselle and Rob were relieved to feel the airplane going down. The pilot soon points out the Hawaiian island of Molokai to passengers on the left (Morgan and Giselle's side) and passengers on the right saw Oahu, which was the destination island. The plane turned to the west and then circled around and landed to the east. Giselle saw the Pacific Ocean and was in awe as she had never seen so much water in her life. As the plane turned for final approach, Giselle and Morgan looked in awe at the beautiful landscape of Oahu. The plane descended lower and lower and soon touched down with a thud. The airplane rapidly decelerated and Giselle remarked about how fun that was. The airplane taxied to the gate and the three main characters got off, collected their bags at bag claim and went to go get a rental car. The trip itself was a lot of fun. The end.  
I hoped you enjoyed it.

Sorry about any issues you had, its my first fanfic and so I wasn't sure what I was doing.


End file.
